Jugando el Mismo Juego
by Palabras Suicidas
Summary: Hinata descubre que Naruto le es infiel y lo peor es que con su mejor amiga. Entonces decide contarle todo a Sasuke ¿como reaccionara Sasuke? ¿y Hinata? ¿que hará después de eso?, No se olviden de dejar sus rewiews para saber que opinan
1. Causa y Efecto

Una una chica de un exotico cabello rosado y ojos verde jade salia del hotel Paradise junto a un joven rubio de ojos azules. Su nombre es Sakura Haruno y del otro chico es Naruto Uzumaki ambos de 18 a os. No es la primera vez que pisan este hotel, eso fue hace tres meses, cuando la monotonia y la sensacion de vacio los condujo a entregarse esa noche el uno al otro olvidandose de que ambos tenian pareja, al principio sentian remordimiento por traicionar a aquellos a los que supuestamente amaban pero con el tiempo el deseo pudo mas y ahora utilizan cualquier excusa para verse, a tal punto de estar, cada uno atentos a un mesaje o llamada por parte del otro de todos modos ya habian establecido horaruios e inventado varias excusas que obviamente sus respectivas parejas cegadas por el amor que sentian por ellos, les creian. Caminaban por las calles, ella se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba muy pensativo y decidio preguntarle que pasaba.

Sakura:que te sucede Naruto?  
Naruto:ehh...a mi? nada porque?  
Sakura:es que te veo muy pensativo Naruto:uufff...es que creo que Hinata sospecha algo-dijo mirando hacia el suelo Sakura:por que lo dices?-pregunto con una ceja arqueada Naruto:pues ha estado actuando muy extra a estos ultimos dias

Y era cierto habia empezado a notar que ella lo miraba de una manera completamente diferente a la de antes, pero el decidio no darle importancia al asunto.

Sakura:pues deberiamos dejar de hacer esto por uno dias-dijo la ojiverde con fingida tristeza Naruto:quuee?...no quiero dejar de hacerlo-exclamo el rubio con tono desesperado Sakura:de acuerdo, pero trata de hablar con ella-dijo mirando de reojo al rubio Naruto:para que?-pregunto confundido Sakura:si que eres idiota Naruto-le reprocho dandole un sape en la cabeza Naruto:ayy Sakura-chan poruqe siempre me pegas?-se quejo en tono lastimero

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Konoha Era una noche de lluvia las 12:00 HS para ser exactos, una chica de 17 a os, su cabello era azul con tonos oscuros, piel de porcelana y unos hermosos ojos perlados. Caminaba por las vacias calles de konoha, de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas que se confundian con el agua de lluvia, su rostro reflejaba una tristeza y dolor indescriptible pero mientras se dirigia a aquel lugar pensaba como fue que paso esto? porque lo hizo? acaso ya no la amaba?.

Estas y otras preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta que ya habia llegado, el departamento de Sasuke un chico de 18 a os ojos onix, pelo azabache y piel palida, quien es el novio de su mejor amiga se conocian desde ni as, Hinata le tenia un gran cari o sentia que podia confiarle todo, o al menos eso creia, ya que Sakura fue de gran ayuda para que ella lograra ganarse el amor del ojiazul, le dio consejos y fue un apoyo moral importante cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, pero parece que al destino le gusta jugar con la felicidad de las personas no? . Salio rapido de sus pensamientos y decidio tocar la puerta de pronto se escucharon unos pasos que provenian de la escalera del edificio, ya que el departamento del ojinegro quedaba en el tercer piso volteo para ver quien estaba subiendo y sus ojos perla se cruzaron con los ojos de Sasuke, ante esto un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, que asi como llego desaparecio al ver la expresion en su rostro. Una mirada fria, vacia e inexpresiva, aun asi ella sabia que en el fondo el estaba sufriendo por lo mismo.

Hinata:emm...etto..ah ho-hola Sasuke-kun Sasuke: Que haces aqui hinata? Hinata:yo que-queria hablar contigo de algo impor-importante Sasuke:debe ser importante si no puede esperar hasta ma ana verdad?  
Hinata:ha-hai

El tartamudeo se apodero de ella, y tanto que le habia costado dejar de hacerlo, pero no podia dudar en este momento tenia que hablar con el, decirle la verdad de lo que pasaba aunque fuera muy duro el debia saberlo. No podia permitir que lo siguieran enga ando como a ella, a pesar de que no conocia mucho a Sasuke sabia que no era una mala persona, quizas su actitud demostrara lo contrario pero tanto los demas como ella, eran concientes del amor que el pelinegro sentia por su amiga.  
Volviendo a las calles de Konoha...

Sakura:olvida eso, a lo que me refiero es que le hagas ver a Hinata que es igual que antes entiendes?-explico mirando fijamente a Naruto

Naruto:si claro, esta bien-respondio tratanto de ocultar ese sentimiento de tristeza que comenzaba a hacerse presente en su pecho

CONTINUARA


	2. Recuerdos y Verdades

Sakura volvia a casa, despues de despedirse con un beso de su mejor amigo y amante en plena calle. Cualquiera que conociera su situacion diria que deberia tener mas cautela, alguien conocido podria verlos y decirle a Sasuke, pero eso dejo de importarle hace tiempo.

Todo aquel amor que supo sentir por el ojinengro, con el tiempo fue desapareciendo, a tal punto de no sentir nada por el. Tanto asi, que no le importa en lo mas minimo estar enga ando a su novio, con su mejor amigo, si es que puede llamarle asi no?. Si sonaba feo, pero era verdad no lo negaria ese riesgo a ser descubierta hacia que la relacion que mantenia con el rubio fuera mas exitante, nunca habia visto a su amigo de esa manera pero a raiz de la crisis en su relacion con Sasuke y el unico en quien podia confiar en ese momento era Naruto, porque ademas su amistad con la Hyuga se habia deteriorado mucho en ese momento debido al poco tiempo que pasaban juntas. Aun asi en compania del rubio se sentia protegida otorgandole una paz que hacia mucho no sentia, y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, muy dentro suyo empezaba a florecer un amor muy profundo que iba mas alla de la amistad pero estaban enfrancados en sus problemas de pareja para verlo.

La primera vez creyo que fue un error, un simple desliz que cualquier persona puede tener. Despues de eso todo volvio a la normalidad, ella y Naruto aparentaron que nada habia pasado, siguieron con sus vidas. Se veian de vez en cuando solo como amigos a hablar de distintas cosas, claro no volvieron a tocar el tema, porque como habia dicho antes fue un "error" o eso queria creer. A su mente llego un recuerdo.

Flash Back

Un dia ella habia quedado de verse con el en un parque del centro, se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Naruto le conto que las cosas con Hinata no ivan bien, que sentia que ya nada era igual, que la notaba distante, mas retraida de lo que ya era.

Sakura:te entiendo Naruto-dijo sorprendiendo al rubio y a ella misma por el tono que habia usado Naruto:a que te refieres?-pregunto mirandola de reojo Sakura:mi situacion con Sasuke no es muy diferente a la tuya-esto lo dijo bajando mas la mirada Naruto:pero si hasta hace poco me dijiste que todo iba bien entre el teme y tu-dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver su mejor amiga de esa manera Sakura:eso fue al principio pero despues todo volvio a ser como era antes-confeso haciendose notoria aun mas su tristeza Naruto:tranquila Sakura-chan ya veras que todo se va arreglar-dijo el rubio tratando de calmarla y a la vez cerrando fuertemente un pu o por la impotencia que sentia Sakura:no lo se, no creo poder seguir soportando todo esto-dijo ya con voz quebrada y una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla

Cosa que el noto, de repente se vio envuelta en los brazos de Naruto que intentaba consolarla, sintio algo calido en su pecho, algo que no sentia hace mucho tiempo.

Curiosamente la ultima vez que lo sintio fue esa noche, se aferro mas al cuerpo de Naruto, descargandose en el pecho del rubio. Luego de desahogar todas sus penas mientras se mantenia abrazada al rubio, levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos perdiendose en el mar de esos hermosos ojos azules, a su vez el tambien se perdio en los brillantes ojos jade de la pelirrosa todo su alredeor se detuvo mientras ambos se perdian en la mirada del otro.

Sin previo aviso el la beso de una manera tierna y la vez apasionada a lo cual ella respondio casi por inercia pero disfrutandolo al maximo, despues de eso fueron al mismo hotel de la primera vez dejando a un lado sus problemas.

End Flash Back

Al llegar a casa se desvistio, tomo un ba o y fue a dormir junto a los recuerdos de la noche que paso con el ojiazul.

Por otro lado...  
Mientras Hinata estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Sasuke la observo detenidamente, entonces noto que la Hyuga tenia los ojos hinchados "estuvo llorando" penso el ojinegro, al ver tambien su nariz enrojecida y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Esa imagen se le hizo "extra amente" adorable, lo cual lo sorprendio ya que debido a su personalidad no suele utilizar ese tipo de adjetivos ni ningun otro en otras personas, a excepcion de su novia a la que amaba ropas mojadas se pegaron a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, dejando al descubierto su proporcionada figura, al darse cuenta de esto su mejillas tomaron un color mas intenso ya que estaba en frente de Sasuke, por su parte el azabache noto el cambio en ella y su repentino nerviosismo.

Sasuke:tienes frio?-pregunto el azabache Hinata:etto...s-si-respondio la Hyuga temblando

Entonces Hinata vio como Sasuke paso a un lado de ella, abrio la puerta, giro un poco su cuerpo para ver al azabache que estaba mirandola fijamente.

Sasuke:que esperas entra-dijo de un modo poco agradable usual en el Hinata:pe-pero mojaria tu piso-dijo temblando nuevamente Sasuke:si no pasas te resfriaras

Sin pensarlo dos veces entro al departamento, lo observo detenidamente, se sorprendio de ver todo muy ordenado, supuso que al ser hombre seria un desastre, eso le recordo a su "novio" y la razon por la que estaba ahi. Sasuke se dirigio a al ba o, salio al instante con una toalla, se la entrego a la ojiperla al darsela sus manos se rozaron, esto hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, el azabache giro el rostro para que ella no lo notara, y tambien sonrio de medio lado al ver como ella intentaba ocultarlo siendo tan obvio, luego fue a la cocina de la cual salio con una tasa de te en sus manos. Dejando eso de lado recordo porque ella estaba ahi, tenia que decirle algo importante, a pesar que no lo demostraba estaba intrigado por lo que le diria.

Sasuke:y bien?-dijo dandole la tasa de te caliente Hinata:eh... a si garcias-dijo tomando la tasa evitando tocar la mano del moreno ya que eso la puso extra amente nerviosa, mas de lo habitual Sasuke:de nada, ahora dime eso que es tan importante-esto lo dijo tratando de no sonar impaciente

Este era el momento, debia decircelo, pero no sabia como el, la ponia nerviosa no lo miraba pero sabia que el si. Pero no, tenia que decirle no podia dejar que lo siguieran enga ando como a ella, asi que con todo el valor que tenia lo solto sin mas.

Hinata:ella te en-enga a-lo solto de repente Sasuke:quien?-pregunto no entendiendo a que se referia Hinata:Sakura-lo dijo tan claro que sin siquiera mirarlo sabia que eso lo habia impactado y sorprendido Sasuke:a que refieres exactamente?-pregunto frunciendo el se o Hinata:Sakura te esta enga ando con otro-aclaro mirando a los ojos a Sasuke

No daba credito a lo que oia, Sakura lo estaba enga ando, debia de ser una broma, pero conocia bien a Hinata a pesar de que no hablaran demasiado, sabia que ella no era asi, no le mentiria ademas pudo notar la determinacion con que dijo lo ultimo, algo muy raro de ver en alguien con una personalidad introvertida como la Hyuga. Aun asi se le hacia muy dificil creerle, cerro con fuerza los pu os tratando de contener la ira que le provocaba la noticia. Pero habia algo que no entendia todavia porque ella estaba de esa manera, esto no podia afectarle tanto ya que ella no tiene nada que ver, a no ser que...

Sasuke:con quien?-debia saberlo, pero era ilogico lo que estaba pensando verdad?  
Hinata:bue-bueno y-yo-empezo a jugar con sus dedos algo habitual en ella, esto no seria facil pero debia hacerlo Sasuke:responde-dijo de manera brusca Hinata:con Na-Naruto-dijo el nombre en forma de susurro conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir Sasuke:qu-que-a pesar del susurro el logro escucharla

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, eso fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe directamente en el estomago su amigo casi hermano tenia una aventura con su novia, por donde quisiera verlo era algo muy dificil de creer por no decir imposible de repente todos los momentos que habia pasado con Naruto y Sakura, felices, tristes, malos de todo tipo, a si tambien se los imagino a los dos en una misma cama haciendo el amor y eso lo enfurecio mas. Ahora entendia el estado de Hinata, su aspecto, la expresion de su mirada.

Sasuke:vete-solto de manera muy ruda Ella no dijo nada, entendia como se sentia pero no podia hacer nada mas, por ahora.  
Hinata:de acuerdo, pero te pido que no hagas nada, quiero hablar contigo antes que nada, aun asi se que este no es el momento adecuado, hasta luego-lo dijo sin tartamudear

Se fue no podia hablar con el ahora, asi que esperaria y se fue sin decir mas.

CONTINUARA


	3. Remordimientos y Propuestas

Despues de despedirse de Sakura, en lugar de ir a casa prefirio dar un por el parque, se sentia muy confundido y como no estarlo? si hasta hace unos meses la unica mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos era la ojiperla, no habia dia que no pensara en ella, a sus ojos era la novia perfecta: dulce, comprensiva, buena cocinera, tierna. Claro un poco timida pero creia que con el tiempo iria perdiendola, que solo seria asi al principio, a pesar de eso las primeras semanas fueron muy felices, como cualquier pareja enamorada no? iban juntos a la universidad, luego iban al cine o a casa de los amigos de Naruto (pricipalmente de Sasuke) que era su mejor amigo, aunque no lo pareciera ya que ambos discutian y competian por todo.

Eso ultimo le saco una sonrisa melancolica, de seguro cuando el ojinegro se enterara de lo que hacia con su novia, dejaria de considerarlo de esa manera verdad?, ese lazo de amistad que tanto le costo formar con Sasuke se iria por el ca o cuando todo se descubriera, por otro lado siguio pensando, como fue que paso de estar muy feliz al lado de Hinata a verse (por lo menos 3 veces por semana), con su mejor "amiga" en el hotel de siempre para olvidarse por unas horas de toda la frustracion, vacio, enojo y trizteza al darse cuenta que la relacion con su novia caia en la monotonia de la cotidianidad, todo era muy repetitivo, siempre hacian lo mismo y la timidez de ella tampoco ayudaba a que pudieran salir de eso, intento cambiar las cosas pero cada vez que proponia algo diferente para los dos, Hinata se mostraba indecisa y por como era ella, el no queria forzarla a hacer algo de lo que no estaba completamente segura, despues de intentarlo por un mes desistio completamente nada de lo que hiciera cambiaria las cosas.

Al otro dia en el departamento del Uchiha...

Con la llegada del dia, los primeros rayos de sol golpearon directamente en el rostro de Sasuke, se cubrio con las sabanas para seguir decansando pero le fue imposible cuando se vio atropellado por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, abrio los ojos pesadamente y se dio cuenta que llevaba puesta la misma ropa de ayer, se habia bebido una botella de whisky que tenia guardada, se la habian regalado para su cumplea os (mas precisamente Naruto) "Es muy ironico" penso, mientras una amarga sonrisa surcaba sus labios y pensar que unas horas atras creia tenerlo todo una buena familia que lo queria (a exepcion de su madre que murio cuando era ni o), un mejor amigo (casi hermano), un gran estudiante, una hermosa novia a la que amaba profundamente y de un momento a otro su mundo se derrumbo, sacudio su cabeza ya no queria pensar mas en eso y asi de mala gana se dirigo al ba o tomo una toalla del armario de su habitacion, cerro la puerta y se desvistio se miro en el espejo y la imagen no era para nada buena no se reconocia ni el mismo, se puso debajo de la ducha, abrio la llave y dejo que agua fria le cayera encima destensando sus musculos.

Despues de eso se vistio y preparo el desayuno no sin antes tomar una aspirina, porque el dolor de cabeza se volvia cada vez mas insoportable, mientras bebia su cafe un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

Flash Back

Sasuke:vete-solto de manera muy ruda Ella no dijo nada, entendia como se sentia pero no podia hacer nada mas, por ahora.  
Hinata:de acuerdo, pero te pido que no hagas nada, antes quiero hablar contigo, aun asi se que este no es el momento adecuado, hasta luego-lo dijo sin tartamudear

Se fue no podia hablar con el ahora, asi que esperaria y se fue sin decir mas.

End Flash Back

No entendia porque la Hyuga le dijo eso, aunque la curiosidad por saberlo empezaba a crecer dentro del el, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular se fijo quien era "Sakura" penso, al ver de quein se trataba su se o se fruncio, su mirada irradiba furia y odio puro volvio a cerrar su celular, no tenia ganas de hablar con ella ya que si lo hacia le diria cosas de las que despues se podria arrepentir, ademas ahora debia hablar con Hinata y asi sin mas salio de su departamento, se subio a su auto y se fue rumbo a la casa de la ojiperla mas precisamente a la mansion Hyuga, encendi el radio para escuchar algo de musica ya que tardaria mas de 10 minutos en llegar, de pronto sintonizo una estacion donde se escuchaba una cancion de rap, no era de escuchar canciones de este genero pero la melodia con la que iniciaba la cancion llamo su atencion, cuando oyo la letra se sintio identificado de alguna forma con ella.

Una historia que contarte, s , esto son cosas de la vida...  
Cuantas veces me he ca do a lo largo de esta vida y he aprendido a levantarme en esa eterna ca da, que las penas no se olvidan ni con porros ni bebidas, Game Over puedes jugar bien y perder la partida, por arriesgarte ni te imaginas los colegas que llegan a traicionarte, cuantas preguntas m s solo debes solucionarte,cuantas penas llegaran a ahogarte, cuantas bellas damas consiguieron conquistarte. Cuando algo no sea justo no puedes guardar silencio,  
tu sabes que algo falta para llenar el vac o debes seguir bien firme en linea recta ese camino jamas debes hundirte lucha y sigue pero erguido.  
Cuando todo salga mal esperate no corre prisa,  
siempre al mirar tu foto se me nublaba la vista,  
pesimista he sido siempre y creo que seguir siendo porque todo me va igual y en recuerdos te sigo viendo.  
No fue buena tu intenci n no pude olvidar tu traici n,  
porque muri , se rompi y dejo de latir mi coraz n,  
me encerraste en tu prisi n sin previa justificaci n por qu te fuiste? te pregunto sin darme una explicaci n.  
Gracias a ello me convert en un ni ato desconfiado,  
porque la vida da palos solo debes aceptarlos,  
en mis ojos solo queda ya odio y un puro rencor,  
porque no sabes el dolor que se siente al perderlo todo.  
Me encerr en la habitaci n y en un rinc n me pus a llorar "dime de qu co o sirve si tu ya no est s"  
quiero borrar de mi mente todos los momentos malos, quiero seguir siendo fuerte aquel ni o desconsolado,  
pero aun te veo reflejada en aquel oscuro cristal, recordando aquellos dias juntos en ese portal, en el que rozaba tus labios ese tiempo era genial recuerdo que quer a estar junto a ti hasta el final.

Estribillo Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia, cosas del d a a d a hay penas pero tambi n glorias, dias en los que vuelas dias que te caes en fosas, en el jard n plantado hay mala hierba y tambi n rosas.(x2)

Un d a m s todo se nubla ya no hay ganas de vivir, no hay nada por lo que seguir no hay nada que haga sonreir,  
y es que al final uno acaba hasta conviviendo con sus penas,  
uno acaba solo con ganas de cortarse las venas. Porque amigos, porque fracasar as por norma,  
yo confi en vosotros y la amistad se deforma, facilmente mi fr gil mente se escap de todo, entre frase y frase, caja y bombo yo sal del lodo.  
Si es que todos ciegamente mirais solo en vuestro bien,  
pues amigos verdaderos solo uno de cada cien, se que solo puedo confiar en el bol grafo y papel,  
porque al contarles mi vida no me siento como un imb cil,  
les narro uno a uno mis secretos m s profundos,  
pues ni se reir n de mi ni se enterara todo el mundo,  
me han fallado tantas veces que ya perd la cuenta y no recuerdo la verdad quiz unos 30 o 40 y es que m s de la mitad bajo una m scara se emmascara,  
les mueve el inter s la codicia nada ganan,  
perder n m s amistades de las que jam s ganaran adonde iran dia a dia me pregunto , adonde iran.  
Ya no espero nada de nadie,  
no espero que me entiendas,  
no mencionar ni un nombre,  
no creo que valga la pena.  
Se que no existen amigos aunque me tengo a mi mismo,  
se que puedo vivir solo sin caerme en el abismo, es el relato de cualquier historia en cualquier parte,  
no confies en nadie puede fallarte,  
esto solo son consejos que este peque ajo puede darte,  
pero a partir de ah dejo en tus manos lo de fiarte.  
Porque el tiempo va cambiando pero la gente tambi n,  
porque el tiempo va pasando y nunca se va a detener,  
porque quedan muchas cosas todav a que aprender,  
porque aun queda un camino en la vida que debo escoger.

Estribillo (Porque)Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia, cosas del d a a d a hay penas pero tambi n glorias, dias en los que vuelas dias que te caes en fosas, en el jard n plantado hay mala hierba y tambi n rosas.(x2)

Y es que son cosas de la vida, cap tulos de mi historia,  
aquel cuento de hadas se convirti en m s pena que gloria,  
en escoria derramada, llantos sobre una almohada,  
porque desgracia me aclama y me acompa a hasta la cama.  
Paranoias rayadas y una amarga soledad,  
me dej la dama la cual amaba de verdad,  
cada ma ana bajo s banas lloro pensando en ti, esa noche que discutimos fue la ltima vez que te vi.  
Y me pregunto el por qu de cada beso que me dabas,  
porque en ti confiaba si el porque era la respuesta que faltaba,  
porque la suerte jamas me acompa a,  
no me extra a que no crea ni una pizca en la esperanza.  
Laberinto sin salida, te busco y no te encuentro en el unico lugar que est s es en mi pensamiento bien adentro exactamente donde estan los sentimientos,  
los lamentos, desde entonces mi coraz n late lento.  
Tras meses a veces sigo pensando cuando era tu ni o,  
aquellos besos por el cuello lentamente y con cari o,  
que me dabas me llenban de esperanza y de ilusi n,  
sigo recordando el d a que muri mi coraz n.  
Recuerdo que mi vida por ti hubiera dado,  
dudo que exista alguien que te ame como te he amado, nunca te falt de nada porque todo te lo di quiero dormirme y despertar saber que jam s te perd .  
Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo sigues en mi pensamiento,  
intento olvidarte pero es que no se si quiero,  
todos sabemos que el orgullo no lleva a ninguna parte, todo es oscuro desde el d a que me dejaste.  
Suerte me dio la espalda y se perdio la esperanza,  
el tiempo olvida y no perdona no espera la aguja avanza,  
yo perdono y nunca olvido me siento solo y vac o,  
jam s me arrepent del tiempo que juntos vivimos.

Estribillo (Porque)Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia, cosas del d a a d a hay penas pero tambi n glorias, dias en los que vuelas dias que te caes en fosas, en el jard n plantado hay mala hierba y tambi n rosas.(x2)

Que la vida es una mierda adem s lo corroboramos,  
no hacemos nada al respecto y de brazos nos cruzamos,  
facil esconderse quejarse ahogar penas en botellas,  
sin pensar ningun momento que consecuencias conlleva.  
Enga ate vive empe ado en decir que la vida es bella,  
pasan horas, dias, meses, a os y aun confias en ella,  
el da o ya pas vive el hoy o perder s el ma ana,  
esta es la historia de alguien que ya no conf a en nada.  
Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que se te escape porque muchos se arrepienten y ya es demasiado tarde,  
y derraman lagrimas, solos en un roto silencio el tiempo avanza lento dentro de su cuerpo muerto.  
Tu vive cada momento como si fuese tu ltimo respiro del aire contaminado en el crep sculo el vers culo final, final del ltimo cap tulo como llamarle a este episodio que no tiene t tulo.  
(Porta - Cosas de la Vida)

Cuando termino la cancion una peque a lagrima escapo de su ojo, la letra era preciosa aunque le costara admitirlo y describia perfectamente el momento que estaba viviendo se dio cuenta que ya casi llegaba a la mansion, estaciono el auto frente a la puerta se dirigio al porton electrico y pidio ver a la ojiperla

...:hola, que desea?-se escuho del otro lado Sasuke:hola si, quisiera ver a Hyuga Hinata por favor-contesto de forma apasible ...:quien la busca?-preguntaron nuevamente Sasuke:Uchiha Sasuke, digale que es importante-contesto ...:de acuerdo, espere un momento-finalizo

Al cabo de 3 minutos, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la ojiperla, la cara del azabache era todo un poema y como no estarlo si la Hyuga traia un hermoso vestido azul marino que le llegaba tres dedos por encima de las rodillas y unos preciosos zapatos del mismo color que resaltaban su belleza notablemente, ahora que lo pensaba Hinata nunca usaba ese tipo de vestidos (al menos la veces que habia visto) siempre se vestia con ropas holgadas, que no dejaban ver como era realmente su cuerpo, todo lo contrario si tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo tenia un cuerpo para el infarto, un gran busto, piel de porcelana, unas pierna largas y torneadas, un trase... se sonrojo ante eso y sacudio su cabeza varias veces alejando esos pensamientos obcenos.

Lo que no sabia es que la ojiperla estaba igual que el, Sasuke siempre la habia parecido un chico frio, arrogante, serio y callado todo lo contrario a Naruto, aun no entendia como esos dos podian ser los mejores amigos, si peleaban todo el tiempo ademas odiaba las demostraciones de amor en publico, muchas se pregunto como Sakura pudo enamorarse de el, nunca se la pregunto a la pelirrosa porque temia que se enojara. Pero ahora que lo veia bien supo la razon del porque casi todas la mujeres suspiraban por el, era muy guapo unos ojos negros que te invitaban a perderte en ellos, una nariz recta, unas cejas perfectamente delineadas y unos labios carnosos, un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, ella nunca tenia esa clase de pensamientos de pronto se detuvo frente a el, pudo notar que por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza de altura.

Hinata:ho-hola-lo saludo Sasuke:hmp hola-y ahi estaba su clasico monosilabo Sasuke:de que quieres hablar conmigo?-le pregunto directamente no queria perder mas tiempo Hinata:bu-bueno yo prefiero hablar en otro lugar-aclaro la ponia muy nerviosa decirselo frente a su casa y no era el lugar apropiado Sasuke:conozco un bar en donde podremos hablar tranquilos-respondio Hinata:gracias-agradecio dandole una timida sonrisa Sasuke:de nada, vamos

Ambos subieron al auto y se dirigieron al bar que el pelinegro habia sugerido, en 20 minutos ya estaban en la puerta del bar... al entrar se sentaron en una mesa lejos de los demas clientes que estaban alli, ella no queria que nadie oyera los que estaba por decir, el pidio un cafe sin azucar y ella un te.

Sasuke:bien que querias decirme?-pregunto para luego darle un sorbo a su cafe Hinata:bueno yo estuve pen-pensando-tartamudeo la ultima palabra estaba nerviosa Sasuke:en que?-pregunto aunque no lo pareciera estaba muy ansioso por saber que le iba a decir Hinata:quiero vengarme de ellos-junto fuerzas de donde no tenia para decir eso Sasuke:como?-eso sorprendio al azabache esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso y menos de ella precisamente Hinata:si, quiero pagarles con la misma moneda-aclaro sus intenciones Sasuke:te refieres a que nostros?-habia escuchado bien ella le estaba proponiendo tener una aventura por venganza Hinata:si-respondio mientras un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas

Era increible, pero si lo pensaba bien no era mala la idea y por lo que veia ella estaba decidida a hacerlo pero el no sabia si podria hacerlo tendria que pensarlo.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que lo estaba pensando, ella estaba segura de que queria hacerlo, Naruto habia traicionado su confianza, su amory para colmo con su mejor amiga,los haria sufrir tanto como lo hiecieron con ella y Sasuke

Sasuke:estas segura de lo que podria pasar si llevamos esto demasiado lejos?-le pregunto apesar de que no sabia si lo haria o no Hinata:si-respondio calro, no queria dejar lugar a dudas Sasuke:necesito pensarlo, ma ana tendras tu respuesta Hinata:hai-respondio dandole una dulce sonrisa Sasuke:te llevo a tu casa-por un momento se distrajo con su sonrisa era muy hermosa Hinata:arigato

Luego de llevar a la ojiperla a su casa, volvio a su casa pero nada mas llegar vio salir a una de las personas responsables de su sufrimiento y el de Hinata...

CONTINUARA


	4. Encuentros y Análisis: ¿Acepto?

Encuentros Y Analisis: Acepto?

Cuando llego a casa despues del encuentro con Sasuke, se dirigio a la cocina en busca de algo de comer, abrio la puerta del refrigerador y un brillo particular se apodero de sus ojos, al fijar su atencion en nada mas y nada menos que unos deliciosos rollos de canela, que era su comida favorita desde que tenia uso de memoria, se los llevo a su habitacion, que estaba en el segundo piso cuando se cruzo con su primo Neji que bajaba, el y ella a pesar de ser primos se trataban como si fueran hermanos, Neji siempre estuvo cuando mas lo necesito, fue su apoyo y confio en ella cuando nadie mas lo hacia, por eso se gano un lugar en su corazon, el que siempre esta reservado para un hermano.

Neji:buenos dias Hinata-sama-saludo cortesmente Hinata:buenos dias Nejinisan-le devolvio el saludo con una sonrisa

Al pasar por su lado, una expresion de confusion se hizo presente en el rostro del ojiperla, desde hace unos dias habia visto a su prima muy decaida emocionalmente, supuso que a lo mejor habia tenido una pelea con Naruto, pero cuando se lo pregunto, ella le respondio que no aun asi se dio cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo, de todas formas la conocia muy bien, sabia que le contaria que estaba pasando cuando fuera necesario, confiaba en ella y al parecer ahora se encontraba mucho mejor de animo se alegraba por ella, siempre penso que el rubio tuvo mucha suerte de tener a alguien como su querida prima como novia, con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa se dirigio a la cocina.

Por su parte Hinata ya se encontraba en su habitacion, se quito el vestido y los zapatos, se coloco la ropa que usaba habitualmente en casa, la cual consistia un pantalon (muy similar al que usa en Shippuden) y playera dos tallas mas grandes, estaba sentada al borde de la cama y asi mientras comia los deliciosos rollos de canela, pensaba en lo acontesido hace unos momentos, tenia que aceptarlo no era comun en ella hacer ese tipo de cosas pero cuando recordaba lo que le habian hecho a ella y a Sasuke, la timida y tierna Hyuga Hinata se transformaba en una chica fria y calculadora que no tenia miedo a hacer cualquier con tal de que esos dos paguen, por otro lado analizo la pregunta que le habia hecho el pelinegro.

Flash Back

Sasuke: sabes lo que podria pasar si llevamos esto demasiado lejos?-le pregunto apesar de que no sabia si lo haria o no Hinata:si-respondio calro, no queria dejar lugar a dudas

End Flash Back

A decir verdad no habia pensado mucho en eso,sabia que seria facil, porque del dicho al hecho habia una gran diferencia , de repente una imagen se empezo a formar en su mente, en ella estaba la ojiperla con Sasuke haciendo el amor, su cara se puso roja como un tomate al imaginarselo, despues de todo no todos los dias podias tener al mismisimo Uchiha Sasuke en tu cama solo para ti. A la vez esto era muy contradictorio para ella pues siempre creyo que cuando un hombre y una mujer hacian el amor, era porque un sentimiento profundo unia sus almas para siempre, su madre le habia dicho eso cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para saberlo y haci penso que habia sido con el rubio, que equivocada estaba verdad?.

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, estaba en la mesita al lado de su cama, lo tomo y lo reviso, era un mensaje de Naruto de pronto un brillo de tristeza y a la vez de odio se apodero de su mirada, leyo el mensaje "Hola mi amor, como estas?" y abajo un emoticon de una carita sonriente, no podia creer la hipocresia del ojiazul, le estaba siendo infiel y aun asi tenia el descaro de llamarla "mi amor",en otro momento se hubiera sentido inmensamente feliz por eso pero ahora ni un sentimiento bueno afloraba en ella. De pronto sintio cierto asco al imaginar cuantas veces el, la habria besado despues de hacerlo con Sakura, seria capaz de lavarse la boca con jabon si seguia pensando en eso, "No" penso ya no habia marcha atras se sentia completamente segura para hacerlo, si Sasuke aceptaba a mas tardar ma ana comenzaria su juego de venganza y con eso en mente, decidio tomar una peque a ciesta.

Frente al apatemento del Uchiha...

Luego de llevar a la ojiperla a su casa, volvio a su casa pero nada mas llegar vio salir a una de las personas responsables de su sufrimiento y el de Hinata...  
Si ahi estaba Naruto, saliendo del edificio en el cual se encontraba su departamento, al parecer fue a visitarlo, apreto mas el volante con las manos para contener la rabia que le producia ver a uno de los causantes de su sufrimiento, el su mejor amigo (casi hermano) con el que compartio muchas cosas, buenas y malas pero ya era tarde para eso,recordo tambien la propuesta de Hinata y una peque a sonrisa maligna se asomo en sus labio, lo que habia hecho no tenia perdon, confio en el y al final lo traiciono,sus ganas de ver a Naruto sufrir tanto o mas que el aumentaban de forma descomunal, fruncio mas su se o al notar como el rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia, estaciono el auto frente al edificio y bajo de el. La expresion en la cara del ojiazul no era la tipica sonrisa tonta, la cual a opinion de muchos podia hacer sonreir hasta al mas amargado, con exepcion de el por supuesto, se acerco a el y noto como un aire de nerviosismo se formaba alrededor del rubio.

El ojiazul se encontraba nervioso, anoche no pudo dormir bien, debido a lo confuso que se estaba volviendo todo eso, por un lado estaba su novia, la queria pero aun no estaba seguro de si la amaba o no, por el otro estaba Sakura en todo este tiempo que llevaban encontrandose a escondidas, sentia que cada vez se despedian despues de hacer el amor queria que el llegara el proximo dia para poder dar rienda sueta a la pasion que los unia, al principio la frustracion y la monotonia los habia llevado a eso, pero con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en una pasion descontralada que lo incitaba a querer mas, se golpeo mentalmente debia hablar con Sasuke, estos ultimos dias ni el ni la pelirrosa habian pasado tiempo con el, por eso se encontaba ahi no queria que el empezara a sospechar, demasiados problemas tenia ya en lo que a sus sentimientos se refiere para sumarle otro mas. Miro a los ojos al azabache y pudo notar un brillo singular en sus ojos el cual se le hacia dificil decifrar, en eso debia darle puntos a Sasuke, era un experto en esconder sus sentimientos detras de una mascara sreiedad e inexpresion, se acerco a el.

Naruto:hola teme-saludo tratando de sonar calmado Sasuke:hmp hola dobe-devolvio el saludo mostrando su clasica faceta de inexpresion Naruto: como has estado?-se animo a preguntar, estaba muy nervioso Sasuke:dejate de tonterias dobe y dime a que has venido-pregunto directamente, el ambiente alrededor de ambos se puso pesado.  
Naruto:tu siempre tan amable verdad teme-dijo con sarcasmo al parecer no sospechaba nada, si no ya le habria dado un pu etazo en el rostro Sasuke:hmp-respondio con su clasico monosilabo Sasuke:bueno, me vas a decir a que viniste si o no?-pregunto de forma brusca al ver que no decia nada Naruto:bu-bueno yo, acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amigo?-pregunto riendo de forma nerviosa y rascandose la nuca como hacia habitualmente

No podia creer el cinismo del rubio, ademas de que tenia una aventura con su novia osaba venir a verlo y se atrevia a llamarlo "mejor amigo", la ira contenida aumentaba de manera abismal, si seguia conversando con el en cualquier momento lo moleria a golpes, debia desacerse de el, AHORA.

Sasuke:mira Naruto, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterias-dijo suponiendo que con eso se desaria de el Naruto:vamos, no digas eso ademas hace dias que no pasamos tiempo juntos-argumento provocando que el ojinegro levantara una ceja Sasuke:cualquiera que te oyera decir eso pensaria que tu y yo somos pareja-dijo con una sonrisa burlona provocando el enojo del rubio Naruto:y soy yo el que dice tonterias-exclamo con sarcasmo pero para sus adentros estaba sonriendo al parecer todo seguia igual Sasuke:no estoy de humor para esto ademas como ya dije estoy ocupado-trato de finalizar la conversacion porque veia cual era el objetivo de Naruto

Se dio cuenta de porque el rubio habia venido, tampoco tenia que ser un genio para darse cuenta, habia venido a averiguar si sospechaba algo o no de la relacion secreta que mantenian el y la pelirrosa, el odio que habia menguado con el avance de la conversacion volvia a crecer.

Naruto: y bien?  
Sasuke: y bien que?-repregunto fastidiado, haciendo enojar mas al ojiazul Naruto:grrr no te hagas el idiota sabes a lo que me refiero-acuso, esto lo estaba desesperando Sasuke:hmp-exclamo mirando hacia otro lado Naruto: sabes que? fue una perdida de tiempo venir aqui-recrimino dandose la vuelta para irse Sasuke:hmp-no tenia nada mas que decir, solo queria que se fuera Naruto:antisocial-susurro por lo bajo mientras se alejaba pero el ojinegro oyo perfectamente lo que dijo Sasuke:idiota-exclamo fastidiado

Se dirigio a su departamento, al entrar dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillon de la sala, todo sucedia muy rapido no podia parase a pensar en la propuesta de la Hyuga que de repente Naruto lo visitaba para asegurarse de que el no sospechaba nada, se froto las cienes buscando tranquilizarse un poco, lo mejor seria descansar, ya despues se pondria a analizar si aceptaba o no, la aventura por venganza que Hinata le proponia aunque el encuentro reciente con el rubio empezaba a convencerlo de a poco, reviso su celular para saber si habia recibido alguna llamada ya que estaba apagado, su ce o se fruncio a ver que tenia 30 llamadas perdidas de Sakura, cuando estaba por borrar el registro de llamadas, su celular empezo a sonar, "es ella" penso, inmediatamente corto se sentia muy cansado, cerro sus ojos y se embarco en un profundo sue o tratando de no pensar en absolutamente nada.

Centro de Konoha...

Apreto su celular con fuerza, fue a buscarlo a su casa pero al parecer habia salido, lo llamo incontables veces y siempre cortaba o lo tenia apagado, no sabia que pasaba con Sasuke aunque quizas estubiera enojado con ella, despues de todo no lo habia ido ver en los ultimos dias, aun asi creia que no era motivo necesario para no contestarle las llamadas, recordo que anteriormente habia hecho lo mismo y el siempre respondia o la iba a buscar, se le hacia muy extra a su actitud no era de hacer estas cosa para con ella. De pronto oyo un grito a sus espaldas giro para ver quien era y una sonrisa surco sus labios al saber la identidad del individuo en cuestion, una rubia voluptuosa se acercaba hacia ella y era nada mas y nada menos que Ino de ojos azules y cuerpo esplendoroso, cuando empezo a alejarse de Hinata, la rubia y ella se acercaron mas a tal punto de que se convirtio en su nueva mejor amiga. Levanto su mano en se al de saludo para que supiera que la habia visto.

Sakura:hola Ino como estas?-le pregunto tratando ocultar su confusion por la actitud de Sasuke Ino:bien, pero al parecer tu no que sucede?-pregunto la conocia demasiado bien y sabia que algo ocultaba Ino:problemas con Sasuke verdad-era una afirmacion, segun su amiga le habia contado hace tiempo las cosas con el azabache no iban muy bien que digamos Sakura:si-acepto derrotaba, segun parece se notaba mucho que es lo que le sucedia Ino: que paso?-pregunto Sakura:pues lo mismo de siempre, aunque parece que ahora es peor-sentencio Ino: porque lo dices?-volvio a preguntar Sakura:Sasuke no contesta mis llamdas, fui a buscarlo a su casa y tampoco estaba Ino:mejor hablemos en otra parte-sugirio Sakura:de acuerdo vamos a mi casa

Y asi ambas fueron rumbo a la casa de la pelirrosa, tardaron unos 8 minutos en llegar ya que no vivia muy lejos del centro de Konoha, con sus ahorros logro comprar un lindo piso, lo decoro a su gusto y siempre que podian ella y sus amigas se reunian alli. Al llegar Ino se sento en el sofa de la sala mientras Sakura preparaba t con galletas, cuando la pelirrosa volvio de la cocina, dejo las cosas en la mesa, se sento al lado de la ojiazul, por su parte esta esperaba que su amiga le contara que sucedia pero como no decia nada, ella se dispuso a preguntar.

Ino: vas a contarme que sucede?-pregunto rompiendo el silencio que se formo alrededor de Sakura Sakura:bueno veras las cosas con Sasuke no van bien-respondio causando que la ojiazul arqueara una ceja Ino:eso ya lo dijiste-contesto a la obvia respuesta de su amiga Sakura:bueno lo que pasa es que hace dias que Sasuke y yo no nos vemos-explico Ino:por lo que me contaste hace tiempo, esto ya habia sucedido antes y siempre se arreglaban-argumento tratando de saber mas Sakura:eso es cierto-respondio Ino:entonces, que hace que esta vez sea diferente Sakura:como dije no contesta mis llamadas y tampoco esta en su casa Ino:bueno eso si es raro viniendo de Sasuke, pues ya todos que esta muy enamorado de ti-explico con una sonrisa Sakura:si, aunque normalmente es el quien venia a buscarme cuando esto sucedia-dijo recordando todas la veces que el la buscaba y trataba de arreglar las cosas Ino:tampoco va a estar pendiente de ti todo el tiempo Ino:a todo esto que estuviste haciendo esos dias que no lo viste Sakura:bueno he estado ocupada-trato de excusarse Ino: en que?-pregunto Sakura:ya sabes, me dieron mucha tarea en la universidad-no era la mejor excusa que tenia pero le pedia a akami que Ino lo creyera Ino:si recuerdo cuando me paso eso, pero no puedes descuidar de esa forma a tu novio-dijo en forma acusadora Sakura:puede que tengas razon Ino:por supuesto que la tengo, ademas otra podria quitartelo-dijo con cierta maldad Ino:aunque el no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas, vaya que tienes suerte-dijo tratando de hacerla sentie mejor Sakura:gracias Ino:ademas solo debe estar un poco ofendido, espera hasta ma ana veras que volvera a estar bien Sakura:de acuedo Ino:ahora que recuerdo tengo algo que contarte recuerdas a Karin?-pregunto con una expresion maligna en su rostro Sakura:es la que sale con Suigetsu verdad?-afirmo sabia a que venia esa pregunta y una sonrisa complice se formo en su rostro Ino:en realidad salia con el, a que no sabes que paso?-volvio a preguntar Sakura:pues no lo sabre hasta que no me lo digas-dijo con una gota que le resbalo por la nuca al estilo anime Ino:bueno al parecer ella enga aba a Suigetsu con Kiba-conto sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa Sakura: como lo supo?-pregunto una se al de alerta se hizo presente en su cabeza Ino:por lo que me dijeron, el sospechaba que ella estaba con otro asi que la siguio y los encontro a los dos a la salida de un hotel abrzados

La conversacion se vio interrumpida, por el celular de Sakura, "un mensaje de Naruto" penso al parecer necesitaba verla, en el hotel de siempre se despidio de Ino y se dirigio a donde el rubio la habia citado, mientras pensaba en lo que la rubia le conto, eso ultimo la puso alerta si Sasuke se enteraba todo se arruinaria, claro a ella mucho no le importaba pero sabia que Naruto temia perder su amistad con el azabache.

Abrio los ojos pesadamente mientras se los frotaba, ahora se sentia mucho mejor fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina y se dispuso a ver television, luego de una hora le llego a la mente la propuesta de Hinata, en si no era mala idea queria vengarse de esos dos pero aun no esta muy seguro si esta era la manera, ademas podrian implicarse muchas otras cosas tales como sentimientos por parte de ella y porque no de el, si esto sucedia solo lograrian herirse aun mas, aun asi ya lo habian lastimado mucho y la imagen de Naruto y Sakura sufriendo lo termino de convencer, se fijo en la hora eran la 1 de la madrugada, esperaria hasta las 7 para ir a su casa ya que despues tenia otras cosas que hacer, volvio a dormir pero esta vez en su habitacion.

En el hotel Paradise...

Se encontraba esperando a Sakura en la esquina de la calle en donde se ubicaba el hotel, miro su reloj faltaban unos minutos para las doce, ella le habia dicho que en cinco minutos estaba ahi, giro su cabeza para la izquierda para ver si venia cuando logro divisarla a lo lejos, su corazon se acelero y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro camino hacia ella, cuando estuvieron frente a frente se miraron a los ojos, azul vs jade el mundo a su alrededor desaparecio al igual que los problemas, la pasion entre ambos era palpable, todo esto era como las tipicas historias de amantes donde las mentiras mas el peligro a ser descubiertos hacia que el libido y la lujuria aumentarn en demasia. La pelirrosa sonrio su corazon latia desbocado y le sudaban las manos, si seguian parados alli lo tomaria y le haria el amor en plena calle, el la abrazo con desesperacion como si alguien fuera a quitarsela, ella le correspondio, el deciso el abrazo y coloco sus manos en las mejillas sonrojadas de su amante, poco a poco fue acercando sus labios, ella por inercia cerro sus ojos esperando el contacto que segundos despues llego, se besaron tierna y apasionadamente estremeciendolos de sobre manera, transmitiendo sus mas profundos sentimientos, a los pocos minutos se separaron y se dirgieron al hotel tomados de las manos, pidieron la misma habtacion de siempre, ella iba abrazada del brazo del rubio.

El fue quien entro primero al cuarto, de repente se vio envuelto por los brazos de la pelirrosa, que lo abrazo por detras, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo, se giro y sin avisar se apodero de los labios de Sakura en un beso lleno de pasion, ella no tardo en responder de la misma forma, el mordio su labio inferior pidiendole acceso al interior de su boca, la pelirrosa entreabrio sus labios permitiendole al rubio que su lengua explorara completamente su cavidad, en eso se encontro con la de ella y comenzo una danza de lenguas que mientras mas duraba mas aumentaba el calor de sus cuerpos, se separaron por la falta de aire, cuando apenas recupero un poco de oxigeno volvio a besarla, primero en los labios, despues su menton y asi fue bajando hasta el blanco y delicado cuello de la ojijade, beso, lamio mordisqueo esa piel tan delicada logrando que ella suspirara de placer, sin previo aviso se vio acorrala contra la pared del cuarto, Naruto jugaba con el lobulo de su oreja lo mordia de forma juguetona, ella por su parte metio sus manos por debajo de la ropa de rubio, notando como su piel se erizaba al contacto, sonrio para sus adentros sabia que solo que era la unica que lograba ponerlo de esa manera, acaricio su espalda haciendo circulos con sus dedos en los puntos sensibles uqe ya conocia de antemano, por su parte el rubio alzo a su amante, quedando el frente a los pechos de esta los cuales se moria por tocar, las piernas de Sakura rodearon la cintura del rubio evitando que se cayera, en eso un leve acercamiento de el haci su cuerpo, provoco que sus sexos se rozaran arrancandole un gemido por parte de ella y un suspiro por parte de el, dirigio su mano a su espalda para desabrochar el sosten, cuando logro su objetivo lo tomo y la lanzo al otro lado del cuarto, acaricio sus senos por debajo de la blusa percatandose que sus pezones estaban erectos y duros, pellizco uno con suma delicadesa haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda en se al de placer, volvio a besarla mientras ambos se dirigian a la cama.

Ella quedo bajo su cuerpo, observo como el se quitaba la camisa dejando ver sus musculos bien marcados, se mordio el labio inferior en se al de deseo, otra vez tendria ese cuerpo por toda una noche y lo aprovecharia al maximo, el ataco nuevamente su cuello al mismo tiempo trataba de sacarle la blusa cuando lo logro, se detuvo un momento a observarla, se sintio inmensamente feliz de ser el unico testigo de esa vista privilegiada que le otorgaba su amada, ella lo tomo del cuello y lo atrajo hacia sus labios para besarlo con desesperacion, abrazo fuertemente su espalda como si fuera a desaparecer, el empezo a bajar mientras la besaba hasta que llego a nacimiento de sus pechos, tomo el derecho con una mano y jugaba con el, mientras su boca se ocupaba del izquierdo atrapo con su diente su pezon y lo pellizco, la mezcla de dolor y placer le provocaba que su espalda se arqueara aun mas y que sonoros gemidos escaparan de sus labios, de un momento a otro ambos ya se habian despojado de las ropas que les quedaban, ya desnudos ella recostada y el encima, comenzo besando su boca al mismo tiempo su mano derecha acariciaba su vagina, con su dedo tarzo lentos y tortuosos circulos sobre el clitoris, la estaba torturando y ella lo sabia, introdujo un dedo en su sexo, volvio a sacarlo y meterlo nuevamente, repitio este proceso pero otros dos dedos, ella movia sus caderas en busca de mas placer, hasta que llego al orgasmo, mientras se recuperaba Naruto se coloco entre sus piernas, preparandose para entrar, lo hizo de forma lenta y cuando estuvo dentro completamente ambos suspiraron, al principio las embestidas eran cortas y profundas pero con el tiempo se volvieron erraticas, sus corazones latian freneticamente, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, Sakura rodeo la cintura de Naruto con sus piernas permitiendole llegar aun mas profundo, el ansiado orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, el aumentos la velocidad y con un par de embestidas mas llegaron al climax, un te amo surgio de sus labios y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Como habia dicho salio temprano rumbo a la mansion Hyuga, manejaba a una velocidad moderada, con una mano en el volante iba tranquilo hasta que algo llamo su atencion, eran ellos los culpables de su desdicha, a los que alguna vez considero personas realmente importantes en su vida, se estaban besando, el odio y el rencor empezo a crecer en el en forma desmedida, estuvo tentado a detenerse y golpear a ese maldito que decia ser su amigo, en cambio acelero pasando un semaforo en rojo, ahora si estaba completamente seguro de aceptar la prepuesta de la ojiperla. Llego y se estaciono en la puerta, pidio ver a Hinata.

Hinata:hola Sasuke-kun-saludo con una sonrisa pero la expresion de su rostro la borro inmediatamente Hinata:supongo que ya decidiste no es asi?-pregunto queria saber cula era su respuesta Sasuke:si, acepto tu propuesta-contesto

CONTINUARA

Los rewiews me motivan mucho, si pueden haganlo tambien para saber que les parece su opinion sera tomada en cuenta 


	5. Visitas Inesp Sentimientos Encontrados

"Anunciamos la llegada del vuelo 89, proveniente de por la sala 17" se escucho en el aeropuerto de Konoha, un chico y una chica de 18 y 19 a os respectivamente se dirigian con sus valijas a la salida, el primero era pelirrojo, de extra os ojos aquamarina y muy apuesto a pesar de la seriedad que mostraba su rostro, la chica tenia el cabello rubio con cuatro coletas que le quedaban muy bien y de ojos verdes, ambos habian ido a visitar a su hermano que estudiaba arte en salieron y pidieron taxi para que los llevara a casa, aunque no lo pareciera estaban felices de reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos y sorprenderlos ya que se suponia que volverian el proximo mes.

Eran las 11:00 hs cuando volvia en su auto luego de ir a desayunar a un bar y de hacer las compras de la semana, ya le habia dado la respuesta a Hinata, habian acordado empezar esta noche con su venganza, ambos debian preparase mentalmente para esto, sus personalidades no les permitian tomarselo a la ligera, el porque siempre pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, ella porque a pesar de esta segura, muy en el fondo temia equivocarse, las cosas debian estar claras desde el principio, solo asi su objetivo se concretaria como ellos querian. Llego y estaciono el auto, tomo las bolsas de las compras, camino al interior del edificio, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su apartamento su celular empezo a sonar era una llamada, dejo las cosas en el piso y se dispuso a contestar, recordo que le dio su numero a la ojiperla y ella el suyo, "quizas es ella" penso, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa peque a sonrisa se formo en sus labios, esa chica era muy diferente a las otras que habia conocido, a pesar de la determinacion que habia demostrado estos ultimos dias sabia que era muy timida y retraida, que solia tartamudear y sonrojarse por todo, nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo adorable que se veia cuando sus mejillas se te ian de rojo, se golpeo mentamente no tenia porque estar pensando en esas cosas, aunque siempre se pregunto como pudo fijarse en alguien tan idiota como su ex-mejor amigo, no tuvo tiempo de frucir el se o porque el celular volvio a sonar, miro la pantalla y su mirada se obscurecio, era la pelirrosa quien lo llamaban, no queria atender pero si no lo hacia comenzaria a sospechar, debia mantener las apariencias si no su plan terminaria antes de comenzar, contesto la llamada.

Sasuke:hola linda como estas?-pregunto, debia fingir que todo seguia igual

Sakura:hola Sasuke-kun, pues bien y tu?-sintio algo de alivio al oirlo parece que ya no estaba enojado con ella

Sasuke:bien, que quieres?-volvio a preguntar

Sakura:queria hablar contigo, se que estos dias he estado desaparecida y queria disculparme

Sasuke:no importa, despues de todo yo tambien he estado ocupado

Sakura:de verdad en que?-intento averiguar

Sasuke:asuntos familiares-se excuso

Sakura:no paso nada grave verdad?-pregunto, aun asi sabia que a el no gustaba hablar sobre su familia

Sasuke:no descuida algo mas?-contesto, ya queria terminar con la conversacion

Sakura: estas en tu casa? porque si es asi podemos pasar tiempo juntos

Sasuke:claro, ven yo te espero-no queria pasar tiempo con ella, no sabia si soportaria tenerla enfrente y no reprocharle lo sucedido

Sakura:de acuerdo, en 1 hora estoy ahi te quiero-se despidio

Sasuke:te quiero-tuvo que esforsarze mucho para decirlo, debia prepararse para cuando llegara

Cuando finalizo la llamada, se encamino a la cocina y acomodo las compras en la alacena, al terminar fue al refrigerador y tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja, debia calmarse si no actuaba como siempre frente a Sakura podria delatarse a si mismo, quien lo diria, paso de amar con toda su alma a aquella mujer a odiarla con cada gramo de su ser, tantas cosas que habian vivido juntos, su primer beso, la primera cita y las noches llenas de pasion, donde los unicos espectadores eran las estrellas y la luz de luna, de tan hermosa union en donde las palabras no importaban ya que con el amor que transmitian sus ojos era suficiente.

La presion que su mano ejercia sobre el vaso, hizo que se rompiera provocandole un corte, tardo un segundo en darse cuenta de lo sucedido luego de definfectar la herida y vendarla, recogio los pedazos de cristales esparcidos por el suelo, se dejo caer en el sillon a mirar la television pensando en como afrontaria la situacion que estaba por vivir. En casa de Naruto...

Estaba en su habitacion, recostado en la cama con los brazos detras de la nuca, mirando fijamente el techo, su cabeza era un mar de dudas, la maravillosa noche que paso con Sakura solo logro confundirlo mas, no sabia que hacer, por momentos tenia ganas de salir al exterior y gritar ese secreto que tanto sufrimiento le estaba provocando, pero sabia que comparado con lo que sufririan Hinata y Sasuke al enterarse esto era nada, sabia que era un mal amigo, un pesimo novio que traiciono la confianza que tenian en el y si a eso le sumamos que aun no tenia claro que sentia por Hinata y Sakura, la ojiperla lo amaba eso lo tenia muy presente y temia de que si terminaba con Hinata luego podria arrepentirse para siempre, por el lado de la pelirrosa no estaba seguro, en todo este tiempo no le parecio importante, pues creia que solo lo harian unas cuantas veces y despues volverian a su vidas normales con sus respectivas parejas pero a medida que avanzaban la necesidad de verse crecia cada vez mas, ya no era capaz de parar, su voluntad mermaba con cada noche que pasaba junto a su amante.

Tanto tiempo sintiendo frustracion y tristeza le impidieron detenerse, y al final se entrego al cuerpo de otra donde la pasion pudo mas que los remordimientos, aunque si debia ser sincero consigo mismo la culpa era de ambos, de Hinata por dejar que su relacion se hundiera en la monotonia y de el por permitirselo y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando ya era tarde para revertir la situacion, pero esas no eran razones suficientes para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, no lo merecia ni ella ni Sasuke, al recordar al azabache la sensacion de culpa aumento mas, tanto que comenzaba a imaginarse la mirada de desprecio y odio que por el resto de su vida le dirigiria su ex-amigo. De pronto se sintio asfixiado al estar en su habitacion, se levanto tomo una chaqueta del armario y salio afuera a tomar un poco de aire y despejar su mente ya despues comenzaria a aclarar las cosas.

Una hora despues...en el apartamento de Sasuke

Habia llegado al apartamento de su novio, desde que Ino le conto aquello ahora se sentia mas ansiosa de lo normal, "maldita Ino-cerda" penso, los ultimos dias se volvio muy paranoica, siempre miraba para todos lados creyendo que alguien la observaba, sacudio su cabeza varias veces no era momento para pensar en eso, ahora debia enfocarse en Sasuke, ya estaba frente a la puerta toco y espero a que abriera la puerta, pasaron 2 minutos y nada volvio a tocar, no pasaba nada "quizas fue a comprar algo" penso.

Se quedo dormido, despues de todo no habia nada bueno que ver en la television, oyo un ruido fruncio un poco el ce o, giro su cuerpo a la izquierda y uso su brazo como almohada, decidio no hacerle caso queria seguir durmiendo, no tenia ganas de levantarse, sonrio "ya parezco Shikamaru" penso momentos despues oyo que tocaban nuevamente la puerta, entonces recordo, Sakura dijo que vendria abrio los ojos pesadamente, acomodo un poco el sillon y su ropa que estaba un poco arrugada, abrio y ahi frente a el, tenia a su novia que por lo que veia estaba por irse.

Sakura:hola Sasuke-kun, yo ya estaba por irme-dijo con una sonrisa

Sasuke:hola hermosa, pasa-le ofrecio con una fingida sonrisa, se hizo a un lado para que pasara

Sakura:por supuesto-paso dandole un beso en los labios que de por si no tenian ese efecto de hace tiempo

Cerro la puerta, le ofrecio un t y ella acepto, se dirigio a la cocina y se lo preparo, ella se sento en el sofa grande y el en uno individual, no se miraban a los ojos, ninguno sabia que decir o que hacer, el ambiente a su alrededor se puso pesado, la situacion se tornaba mas incomoda a cada segundo, el unico ruido que se escuchaba era el del t cayendo por el interior de la garganta de Sakura cuando lo bebia. La impaciencia y la incertidumbre los estaba matando, pero no se animaban a romper el angustioso silencio que se formo en la sala, cada uno estaba sumergido en su mundo pensando en que hacer ahora.

Sasuke se paro y se sento al lado de Sakura, pero todavia no la miraba, ella espero a que el actuara primero, lo vio de reojo la verdad siempre habia sido muy guapo, incontables veces so o desde que era peque a habia so ado en una vida junto a el, creia que era su principe azul, el que la amaria toda la vida con el que tendria muchos hijos y cuando el ojinegro acepto salir con ella, fue el dia mas feliz de sus 16 a os de vida, el primer a o de novios fue realmente maravilloso, el solia darle regalos casi siempre, la llevaba a comer a donde quisiera, cancelaba salidas con sus amigos para estar con ella, sus deseos eran sus ordenes pero como muchas veces pasa, su amor sufrio el paso del tiempo poco a poco ese sentimiento fue desapareciendo dando paso a las peleas diarias, discutir por cualquier cosa se habia vuelto un habito, preferian no verse a tener que soportarse, las contadas veces que se besaban podian notar como la pasion comenzaba a saber a tristeza, tiempos despues las cosas parecian volver a la "normalidad", por asi decirlo, pero sabian (sobre todo Sakura) que nada seria como antes, aunque Sasuke no quisiera aceptarlo esa era la realidad, a la mente le vino una frase que su madre siempre decia "No siempre el primer principe es el indicado" cuanta razon tenia.

De repente sintio como las manos de Sasuke se colocaron en sus mejillas, lo vio a los ojos, el se acercaba mas a rostro para intentar de besarla, unio sus labios con los de ella, esperando sentir esa magia que solo le ocurria cuando la besaba, ninguno cerro los ojos, no sentia nada, cualquier rastro de amor habia desaprecido, con ese acto fue realmente conciente de que la distancia que los separaba era abismal, se separaron un poco, el bajo un poco la mirada en se al de frustracion, ella solo podia sentir un poco lastima por el, debia ser dificil para el esta situacion y lo entendia o al menos trataba de hacerlo pero no habia nada mas que hacer.

Sasuke:Sakura, y-yo-trato de romper el silencio, pero se vio interrumpido por un mensaje que llego a celular de ella

Sakura:eh disculpame un momento-se alejo un poco y leyó el mensaje

Sakura:lo siento Sasuke, debo irme al parecer Ino me necesita-obviamente estaba mintiendo lo percibía

Sasuke:descuida, quizas otro dia lo pasemos juntos-aceptando su mentira

Sakura:nos vemos, adios-se fue

Sasuke:adios-susurro

Segundos despues cerro la puerta, apoyo su espalda en ella, cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente, eso fue realmente incomodo, miro su reloj eran las 16:00, seria mejor que prepara su almuerzo, aunque no sabia si podria comer luego de esto.

Horas despues...

Y ahi estaba otra vez, como aquella noche, pero ahora los motivos eran diferentes, el despecho, dolor y tristeza fueron reemplazados por la sed de venganza que gobernaba su corazon, la inocencia fue sustituida por el rencor, les demostraria que nadie jugaba con sus sentimientos, que por ser dulce y comprensiva era estupida, desde aquel en que supo la verdad, algo dentro de ella cambio, su timidez habia desaparecido y ya casi no se sonrojaba facilmente, subia las escaleras calmadamente aunque debia admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, le temblaba un poco las piernas, espero no haber llegado tarde, por lo que habia oido Sasuke odiaba la inpuntualidad, toco una vez y espero a que le abriera, acto seguido esta se abrio dejando ver al ojinegro, tenia la vista fija en ella como si la estuviera analizando, eso aumento su nerviosismo.

Hinata:hola Sasuke-kun-saludo amablemente Sasuke:hmp hola, pasa-dijo con una media sonrisa Hinata:arigato-agradecio

Entro, se quedo alli parada, esperando que l dijera algo, pero solo lo vio caminar hacia un pasillo, pero se detuvo, levanto su mano y la sacudio en se al para que ella lo siguiera, tardo unos segundos en entenderlo, lo siguio, al parecer se dirigian a su habitacion, el abrio la puerta dejandola pasar primero, al entrar inspecciono brevemente el lugar, todo estaba muy ordenado, el paso por su lado y se sento en la cama, ella un poco dubitativa lo imito, l matenia la vista hacia el frente, parecia inmerso en su propio mundo o eso le parecio a la ojiperla, no sabia como dar el primer paso, generalmente era Naruto quien lo hacia y ella se dejaba guiar por el pero ahora, ante la inaccion de Sasuke le correspondia a ella comenzar, las manos le sudaban y su corazon latia de forma frenetica, coloco su mano temblorosa en su hombro, lo sacudio un poco, eso parecio hacerlo reaccionar. L la miro pero ella no mantenia la vista baja, como si estuviera apenada de la situacion en la que se encontraba, una sonrisa surco sus labios, esa imagen le parecio muy adorable, apesar de la determinacion que habia mostrado 2 dias antes, seguia siendo la misma de siempre, puso su mano en su menton obligandola a mirarlo, nunca lo habia notado pero estando asi de cerca, sus ojos se veian mas hermosos de lo normal, detectando un brillo especial en el proceso, bajo su mirada a sus rosados y carnosos labios que lo invitaban a besarla.

No lo podia creer, Sasuke Uchiha la estaba observando y no solo eso sino de una forma diferente, sus mejillas se ti ieron de rojo, se centro en sus ojos, esos pozos negros tan atrayentes, se perdio en ellos, lo vio sonreir terminando de cautivarla, su labio inferior temblaba, denotando el nerviosismo del que era victima, sintio como su mano acariciaba su cabello, parecia que trataba de calmarla, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, se sentia en paz, por un momento olvido la razon del porque estaba alli, la unica imagen que se presentaba en su mente, la protagonizaban ella y Sasuke, ambos besandose, volvio a abrir los ojos, l empezaba a cortar las distancias, Hinata lo esperaba ansiosa, no habia nada que interrumpiera ese momento, solo faltaban unos centimetros, para concretar tan necesitada union por parte de ambos pero un ruido los saco de la escena magica que se habia formado, alguien tocaba la puerta varias veces, se separaron Sasuke estaba que hechaba humo, cuando abriera la puerta le daria un pu etazo al responsable de interrumpir su momento, de eso estaba seguro, por su parte Hinata tenia un sonrojo intenso, su mirada la tenia puesta en el suelo, estaba muy apenada, en ese instante en el que el azabache la iba a besar, un sentimiento profundo inundo su corazon, fue como si hubiera sido transportada a otro lugar, a un lugar magico, ahora que recordaba esto no lo habia sentido nunca con Naruto, si sintio eso ahora, no queria imaginar cuando lograra besarlo, eso logro ponerla mas nerviosa, se dirigieron a la puerta.

Itachi:hola hermanito-saludo su hermano, nada mas abrir

Sasuke:hmp-respondio con su clasico monosilabo

Itachi:yo tambien me alegro de verte-dijo con sarcasmo

Sasuke:que es lo que quieres-si lo interrumpio por alguna tonteria lo lamentaria

Itachi:acaso no tienes modales-expreso con fingida molestia

Sasuke:dime de una vez a que viniste-dijo ya harto de la situacion

Itachi:deberias ser mas amable, y mas estando una dama presente-rebatio notando la presencia de Hinata, haciendo que esta se sonrojara

Itachi:mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y tu eres?-pregunto con una sonrisa, ignorando la mirada de odio de Sasuke

Hinata:Hyuga Hinata, mucho gusto-contesto amablemente

Itachi:el gusto es mio-contesto con gesto galante

Sasuke:bueno ya se presentaron, ahora dime que quieres-pregunto de forma brusca, no le gusto nada la mirada que le drigio su hermano a Hinata

Itachi:tu nunca cambias verdad?-pregunto suspirando

Sasuke:hmp Itachi:olvidaste tu celular en casa de pap , me pidio que te lo trajera-dijo sacando el aparato de su bolsillo

Sasuke:hmp-expreso, arrebatando el celular de las manos de su hermano

Itachi:de acuerdo, sera mejor que me valla

Sasuke:por primera vez estamos de acuerdo

Itachi:bueno, adios fue un placer conocerte Hinata-se despidio

Cuando su hermano se fue, volvio a mirar a la Hyuga, esta lo miro, seria lo mejor continuar otro dia con esto.

Sasuke:seguiremos otro dia Hinata:de acuerdo

Sasuke:sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa

Hinata:arigato

Sasuke:lo pase bien esta noche-expreso sorprendiendola a ella y asi mismo

Hinata:y-yo tam-tambien-eso la puso nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz

Luego de llevar a Hinata su casa, se dirigio su cuarto a dormir, cuando estaba por acostarse, recibio una llamada, era Shikamaru, se le hizo extra o que le llamara y justo a esta hora.

Shikamaru:hola Sasuke-se oyo al otro lado

Sasuke:hmp, que quieres no es normal en ti llamar a esta hora

Shikamaru:lo se lo se, pero hace un momento Ino me pidio que te avisara de que ma ana nos reuniremos en el centro

Sasuke: para que?-pregunto

Shikamaru:no lo se, pero van a ir todos

Sasuke: a que hora debo estar ahi?-pregunto

Shikamaru:a las 14:30-respondio

Sasuke:de acuerdo, nos vemos alla-corto y se dispuso a dormir fueron muchas emociones en un dia, pero no pudo evitar sonreir ante un recuerdo que llego a su mente.

CONTINUARA


End file.
